


Ninjipple

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Nipples, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Does Jecra enjoy himself, being an ass?Yes. Yes he does.Does Yamikage enjoy it?No.-Rated T for shirtless strawberry shaped men.[Fic Art]





	Ninjipple

   Yamikage's sympathy had pulled him to another fallen monster, to whom he examined for signs of life in a most tender fashion. He used his hands to put them on the skin, feel for any sign of warmth. 

   Enemy's monsters usually lost warmth as soon as they fell over dead, he'd found few warm bodies which would shiver with life when he poked at them. Those who were too far gone, without their master around, Yamikage had the displeasure of putting out of their miseries.

   Yamikage never really had the pleasure of delivering monsters back to their creator except for one time, because Airward's tactics frightened Enemy away far too often. Yamikage would've loved to know what Airward did to cause such distress in Enemy, but it was.. How did Airward put it? A chef doesn't need to reveal his secret ingredient? 

   Whatever. 

   Yamikage's hands drifted over cold body after cold body, sword in other hand to protect himself incase anything decided to lunge at him. A necessary precaution, despite how his somber ease of mind that told him nothing would dare to jump out at him. 

   He was helping them, they wouldn't attack him.

   The ninja perused through the bodies of the multicolored animals, finding but nothing but cold. Honestly, watching his compatriots in the distance just double-stabbing at everything they found made him roll his pure red eyes. What a waste of energy that was. Sure, using his arm was more risky but at least he wasn't wasting time like that.

   He pressed his hand to the body of a particularly small little bronze dragon. Though cold blooded in nature, it was warm against his hand. Yamikage brushed at the glittering scales with his hand as he looked over the body. Generally injured, incapacitated definitely. Large enough holes to be considered most definitely a soon to be dead monster.

   Rather than let it just suffer, he needed to give it a humane way out. So, he headed up to the dragon's long neck, seeing its closed eyes flutter open with his presence. He brushed his hand down against the scales as to not annoy the creature as it departed.

   However, the dragon was not satisfied to die just yet. It raised its uninjured neck, its scales flaring outwards like dangerous bronze quills. Its growls were still strong despite its weakened state. Yamikage's brandished sword aimed for a stab into the now exposed bits of flesh of the dragon.

   It wasn't a hard task, of course, but the dragon was very much determined to not have its neck severed so it just moved around so Yamikage would hit the up scales rather than the actual flesh. Which, well, if anyone knew anything about bronze dragons it's that you should not be doing that sort of thing.

   The scales clashed against his metal, lighting a spark, which immediately caused he entire bronze dragon's body to explode all its scales out like arrowheads, stabbing Yamikage all over the place, riddling him with holes and injuries. Thankfully, none managed to hit his eyes, mostly just his literally everywhere else. He probably even had some in his hair.

   Not misusing the chance at a free slash at flesh while the dragon hadn't regenerated its scales, he gave one slash and decapitated the poor creature. It went limp and cold, and then Yamikage went limp, looking sort of like a pin cushion.

  
  


   Yamikage was accustomed to waking up being unclothed except for just the undergarments he had, it was a typical thing to expect when waking up in a medical tent. Thankfully the nurses were nice enough to keep his ponytail in, like he'd kept requesting.

   The metal bed frame, its sparing mattress, the actual sheets were almost worth getting stabbed multiple times by paralyzing bronze scales. Sure it all felt a little raggedy considering they've literally gone through war, but it felt nicer than a cot or sleeping bag or dirt or whatever else Yamikage usually had the displeasure of sleeping in or on.

   He'd basically pulled the sheets up to his face, cuddling into them briefly as to ensnare himself in something nice for a bit. From under the covers his red eyes glared around the tent, seeing no nurses or people. His clothes and shoes were just a fair bit away, sat on a couple of tied rods of bamboo to keep them from getting all dirty on the ground.

   Figuring this was as a good of time as ever to get dressed. Then get back in bed.

   He sat up, winced, and looked down at all his injuries. His arms were riddled with bandaids, same with his chest and his legs. If he could see his face he was sure more were there too. Considering how his legs did not want to cooperate with him, he assumed the paralyzing effect was still in them, and whatever the bandaids contained had yet to work fully on them.

   Looking down at his chest, he made sure nothing important was permanently destroyed.

   Nope.

   His nips were fine.

   Bet you liked hearing the very explicit statement that his nips exist, right.

   Regardless, sat up in bed, he tried to sidle back down the best he could. Then someone came in. He expected a nurse or something but no. No, it's that guy. Yamikage's eyes immediately narrowed at the purple skinned shaggy yellow creature which shambled into his tent like some home intruder, carrying a thing of food.

   "Hi monsterfucker."

   Jecra greeted cheerfully, like the name was some compliment to Yamikage. Yamikage's eyes just narrowed further. Seeing as how he couldn't get to his sword, and his throwing stars weren't on him at the moment, as well as the fact that his legs were sort of paralyzed.. Yeah, Yamikage was not seeing a way to slap this man senseless right about now.

   Unless he could lure him over.

   But the terrible gremlin knew better by now to stay out of the range of Yamikage's swing, and he set the food tray on the bedside table. The table was in reach, but this guy was not.

   "Man, are you blushing because you're happy to see me or because you're happy to see me?"

   The man teased, making a fatal flaw in judgement. Yamikage wasn't one to not see what happens, he knows Jecra joke-flirts and pokes at everyone, gets in their personal space real friendly-like.

   "I don't know what you're talking about."

   "You know, Meta's got blush marks too, except they're actually on his cheeks."

   "I don't have blush marks."

   "Yeah you do."

   "No I don't."

   Jecra made a face that said 'I'm going to prove you wrong, you dullard'. Like he knew Yamikage's anatomy better than him. So, Jecra strolled on up and did something Yamikage should've predicted, but the man pressed one of his god damn nipples. With a finger.

   "What are these, then."

   Yamikage did not miss an opportunity to backhand Jecra whilst yelling in embarrassment and vengeful karma. His yell was just as loud as the thunderous clap of Yamikage's slap to Jecra's face.

   "Those're my nipples!!"

  
  
  



End file.
